Kids will be kids
by Fitzsimmonsing
Summary: He doesn't know why he went there,he just did. Maybe he was curious or excited about the fact he'd be hanging out with other kids his age. Or maybe he needed to get away from everything. Just a story about Clone a roy hanging out with Garfield Logan and Billy Batson. And the adorable tag along Lian.


Disclaimer: I do not own young justice,I don't own anything except my pride. Just kidding i own nothing.

* * *

If he was being honest,he had no idea why he went there. Maybe out of curiosity,maybe just for fun,or maybe because his wife had told him "Why not red? You could go play with the other kiddies your age."

They'd arranged to meet at the park,but it wasn't his idea. If anything,he was worried about how it may look but then again he had his daughter with him.

Surprisingly he was the last one there,which was a surprise considering he always nagged others for tardiness.

He saw them sitting on a bench. Approaching them as his daughter slept peacefully in his arms.

"Seriously dude? You brought...a kid?" Garfield asked,as he inspected the small child.

"Not just any kid. My kid." Roy corrected.

"Noted." Garfield replied,noting that the small red head was Roy's daughter. "So what took so long?" He asked.

"Yeah,we arranged to meet half an hour ago." Billy interjected,standing between the pair.

"I had to get Lian settled. Jades on crutches,so she couldn't take care of her,and artemis is in Vermont with Wally as you know." Roy explained,shifting Lian carefully in his arms.

"It's okay,I guess. I mean I like Lian she's cute." Billy commented looking at the toddler. "Why's Jade on crutches?"

"We had too much..._fun_." Roy informed the pair,with a suggestive look which went unnoticed by the pair. Roy cleared his throat. "So where are we going?"

"Ice cream."

"The fair."

Garfield and Billy answered at the same time.

"Dude,we can get ice cream at the fair." Garfield said turning,on Billy.

"We're too old for the fair." Billy commented folding his arms.

"No body's too old for the fair." Roy interjected. Cradling his daughter.

"Dude,you're eight. Of course you like the fair."

"_Everyone likes the fair. Even adults like the fair_. Where do you think G.A and Canary go on their dates?" Roy asked,his tone slightly flustered.

"Well,I still think we should go get ice cream."

"We can get ice cream at the fair."

"Not the flavours we like though,they sell different flavours at the small ice cream parlour..two blocks away."

"Noted...wait you only like chocolate ice cream."

"So?" Billy's voice rose slightly.

"Could you guys keep it down,you'll wake Lian." Roy added,rocking Lian lightly in his arms.

"So,they sell chocolate ice cream everywhere." Garfield settled upon. Ignoring Roy's comment.

"Look,we can go get ice cream,_then_ go to the fair. We have time." Roy suggested. After slight disagreement from the others,they decided to go with Roy's idea.

They arrived at the ice cream parlour,which was two blocks away,within five minutes. Eating their ice cream on the way to the fair.

At this point,Lian had already woke up,carefully eating the ice cream Roy had gotten for himself. Yet given to his daughter before he could have any. She contently,ate the ice cream,getting it all around her mouth before dropping it on the floor.

"Why would you want kids? I mean they waste steal your ruin your life and-"

"Okay,not all babies steal your food. I offered my ice cream to her." Roy cut in.

"Yeah after she snatched it from you."

"Look kid,kids aren't for everyone. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it and say kids are brilliant and it's fun cleaning up their sick. But lian was like a godsend for me. If it wasn't for her I'd-I'd-"

"You'd still look like a hobo?" Billy intervened.

"Most likely,yes." Roy agreed simply. After that everything turned quiet and awkward,even.

Until Roy broke the silence. "So,why didn't we invite impulse? He's thirteen or something,right?"

"He was being...loud." Garfield answered,as they reached the fair ground. It was empty and almost abandoned. "Man,I haven't been to a fairground since..my mom...since my mom died." He added in a pleased tone before drifting off slightly at the end.

"I can't believe we actually came here. This place is a dump,no wonder it's abandoned." Billy commented,taking in the crumbling scenery. Snapping Garfield out his daze.

"You saw how people reacted in the ice cream parlour,when they saw me. It's better that no ones here." Garfield said,as he climbed up the side of one of the ran down roller coaster tracks.

"I haven't been here since I was ten years old. It's not as nice as I remember." Roy remarked,looking around with a faint smile on his face.

"I thought you were eight?" Billy asked. Accepting a hug from the toddler in Roy's arms who reached out to him.

"I am,technically." He cleared his throat. "It was one of Speedy's memories.."

Billy breathed an "Oh." Before asking kindly to hold lian.

The toddler stirred slightly before getting comfortable in his arms.

"Aw I think she likes me." He said looking down at lian with a cute smile. "Hey,Gar you wanna-Garfield? Where is he?" He asked with alert. Narrowing his eyes to find gar.

"He climbed up there." Roy said pointing at the tallest roller coaster in the fair ground.

Billy gulped. "So,do you wanna get him or...?"

"I think this is a job for billy batson." Roy placed a hand on his shoulder before adding. "Now give me back my baby."

* * *

AN: Okay,so that was chapter one...what do you think? Please review I would appreciate it very much. Do you like it? Hate it? Please let me know. Improvements? Apologies for any grammatical or any other mistakes.


End file.
